When I'm Gone
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Itachi kidnaps Ino because he thinks he may have feelings for her. And after a while, Ino starts to enjoy the utter chaos at the Akatsuki base. But why isn't Tsunade allowing anyone to go after Ino? What was the deal between her and Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

The lights flickered on the deserted street as Ino made her way home

The lights flickered on the deserted street as Ino made her way home. All was quiet, and seemingly looked abandoned. Every night, around midnight, the street lamps would flicker and every shutter in the whole of Konoha would slam to a close. Nothing was seen or heard until dawn. Ino never understood this. It was just stupid superstition. Some say that every night when the clock struck twelve, Uchiha Itachi would return to kill anyone who… blah, she forgot how the stupid story went… I mean, who believes such shit?

Digging with her hands into her pockets, and sinking her head low while fuming, she kept on walking home. Just a turn here, and a small twist there, and she'd make it to the flower shop. Recently, she had been on a mission to track down Uchiha Itachi (believe it or not) and even though she had minuet success, Tsuande-hime thanked her greatly. Finally, the months later, she was allowed to return to this godforsaken place.

The lights nearly went out this time, but after a solemn while, came back on, dimmer than ever. Grumbling, Ino jumped into a sprint.

The shadows lurked, and yellow cat eyes, luminescent in the dark, nearly scared this shit out of her at points. As she ran down the main street, she could feel a pair of eyes burning into her back. She was a ninja, and she knew when she was being followed, and right now was the time. Sliding to a halt in front of the flower shop, she thanked heavens for returning safely, and fumbled to find the key. Inserting the metal, and twisting it, allowed the glass door to slightly creak open. She looked up, pushing strands of dark blonde hair out of her eyes with a free hand. And in the reflection, she saw him. Just for a second though; he didn't stay long. Blue eyes widened in fear. Ino knew exactly what Itachi was after. The minuet info she gathered on him. He wanted that.

Glass breaking, and a defeating scream was all that echoed through the night exactly when the clock struck twelve.

The next morning, police cars, ANBU squads, and friends and family of the young blonde gathered in front of the store. It was definitely not a theft, for nothing was stolen, OK, besides Ino…but…

Mrs. Yamanaka was crying painfully into her husband's shoulder who had one arm around his wife, and the other carefully stroking her thick light blonde hair. A few officers where trying to get information from either of them, but the female wasn't answering, and Mr. Yamanaka had no idea. All they had was that she left on a mission three months ago to track Uchiha Itachi, and was supposed to have returned last night.

But she never did.

It looked like an open and shut case. Itachi had taken her to restrict Konoha from finding out the vital information she collected on him. Where the Uchiha had taken her, and was she safe was something they couldn't say…for sure at least. The wind blew as Tsunade rose he head towards the sky. She had a feeling though, and Ino's life could depend on it, but she was willing to take the chance. Somehow…she knew Ino wasn't taken because of the information. If anything, Itachi couldn't care less.

Ino woke to a couple of chibi looking faces.

Her blonde carbon copy with no hands, an Akatuki cape and a camera eye got close to her, then started running around the room frantically.

"IT'S ALIVE!!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

Their faces turned normal, and now that they had some actual height in them, the males looked at each other.

"And she's here because??" The Shark Dude caught Deidara by the back of the cape, and he fell on his back, then went on frantically trying to get free…in his chibi form.

The red haired male, who Ino recognized as Sasori, blinked, his red eyes glaring at her. He wasn't GLARING at her, but more, passionately staring.

"Don't know…Itachi just said to keep an eye on her until he comes back…"

Ino, wanting to raise her hand, but being restricted, did whatever she could to get their attention.

"Hey YO!!" she called out to no avail.

Kisame dropped Deidara, and the little chibi ran all the way to Ino and started poking her.

"Wooooowww," he said in awe, "It IS alive!!" and then gave Ino a huge hug.

"YOU…guys, are AKATSUKI the all feared …whatever you are…." Ino's right eye twitched, "THIS IS WHAT KONOHA IS AFRAID OF…??"

This time, the two men (third still hugging her) turned towards her.

"Hey, look… she's awake…" Kisame noted.

Ino sweat dropped… "Morons…"

--five minutes later--

"I'M RUNNING… I'M RUNNING!!" Deidara screamed, sadly STILL in chibi form, as he literally ransacked the secret Akatsuki hideout. Some things even caught fire.

"Hey, umm, Kisame, what's for lunch?" Sasori looked at the fire with a weird glare.

"Not anything that needs cooking…." Kisame sweatdropped.

Deidara stopped running, stuck his tongue out, and hunched his back, then started running again, and ran Kisame over… "I LIKE TACOS!!" he stopped at the hole in the wall… "I like them goooood….."

"Ok…" Kisame got up, rubbing his sore head, "If someone lets him watch Invader Zim EVER again, I will personally murder them…"

Everyone nodded.

"YELLO!! Ino screamed out again, "NOTICE ME!!"

"Oh hi there, I like cookies…." Deidara ran up to her, stared at her with a huge blue green eye, stuck his tongue out (again) and then licked her…

"Not…ew….what I was hoping for..ew ew…" she muttered. Everything went silent, and out of nowhere, Kisame and Sasori rolled over in laughter.

Ino's eye twitched.

--ten minutes later--

"DEIDARA!!" Itachi screamed from the main doorway.

"IT WASN'T ME!!" the little chibi screamed. Ino grimaced. He was right next to her ear.

A very angry, furious and –with huge murder intent- Uchiha stood at the doorway. Well, by now it was half a door hanging loose on one hinge, and a huge hole in the wall right next to it.

He spotted Kisame and Sasori laughing their heads off, and then he saw Deidara licking Ino's face.

"AHEM!!" and all went silent.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"About time you came!" Ino looked at him angrily.

Itachi smiled, "Just remember, never give him sugar, never let him watch Invader Zim…and Deidara is as bad ass as they come. Trust me."

Ino rubbed her wrists where she was bound to the foot of the bunk bed by, "So I'm here because?"

Itachi noticed the marks on her wrists and quickly assisted in medical treatment, "Sorry about the wounds…"

"It's alright, I'll live…"

"You're here because…"

"I'm here because I followed you?" She inquired.

"No…" the older male sighed, "Because I felt that…" He looked at her, his Sharingan for the first time turned off. Ino fell into a trance…he was drop dead gorgeous.

Itachi leaned his head into the crane of her neck, "I just need you, tonight…" he breathed, sending shivers down her spine.

"You want to… ?" Ino was unsure of his 'hint'.

"I want more than that…" he left his lips lingering on her neck before pulling away, "I'm sorry, I was just being…you need rest," he interrupted his own sentence before he said something stupid, "Sleep it off…I'll see you in the morning…" he tucked her in to his own bed, all the while, she nodding.

Reluctantly, he made his way to the door, "Ino," he lingered in the doorway…

"Hmm?"

"Not all superstitions are a complete load of bull…" he gave a small laugh.

She giggled… "I'll keep that in mind…"

The lights went out, and the screaming of Deidara (whining …Sasori was the one doing the screaming) kept on going through the night.

One more mental note: Deidara was ultra super cute, but Itachi was drop dead gorgeous.

This was going to be fun….

--

AHHH OMG! An ItaIno FANFIC!! I CANNOT BELIEVE I WROTE ONE OF THESE!

Ah, hope you enjoy!

Please review! Comments are always appreciated!

-- If anyone knows WHY YouTube won't let me upload please tell me…--

Oh, and one serving of a Gaara Ino fanfic COMING UP!!

Love you lots

Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies

P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, MY PRETTIES!!


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews are always appreciated

Reviews are always appreciated

Cookies and brownies + chocolate milk for those who click that little button and type a comment!

On to chapter two!!

--XX--

Ino awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight scorching away at her eyes.

"Uh…" she muttered, not very happy the sun chose to shine that brightly today. And how again did it manage to shoot its oh so amazingly bright rays ALL the way (about 10 meters) into the room and find her under the canopy that surrounded the bed?!

She got up, and pushed the light material aside, her warm feet loving the cold floor at this point.

Spotting Itachi sitting at the sofa near the huge window, she walked over to him, and sat in the chair opposite.

"Morning…" she smiled at him, before groaning at the sun again.

"Hi…" he smiled back.

Ino was expecting something. She did her 'urging' movements, but they were of no avail.

"So…" she started, "how was your sleep last night…" My God, was that lame.

"Fine…yours?" his voice stayed in perfect monotone.

"Good, too…"

"Oh," he suddenly looked around as if he remembered something very important, then found the paper cup of coffee on the counter behind him, "Your coffee…" he smirked and got up to hand it to her. She genuinely thanked him, and took a sip. He nodded, and was on his way.

"Uh…Itachi…"

He turned around to face her. Something was really bugging him, and it was plain evident.

"About yesterday night?" she knew he knew what she was asking.

"Forget it…" he shrugged.

Ino looked at him with a weird expression of –AS IF!- and jumped from the comfy red chair, jogging in a cute way towards him. Itachi's bored/hurt eyes looked at her with a hint of –what the fuck- but quickly were over filled with –HAH I RULE!-

He gulped back a huge grin, and smirked again. Ino gave him a toothy smile.

What Ino did? She simply pecked him on the cheek. He deserved it.

And so the door finally shut. Cutting between the sanity and the insane…the two worlds of Itachi and Ino.

Itachi wasn't the only one whose heart sprang towards the heavens in utter joy. As soon as he left, and with a satisfied smile on her face, Ino catapulted herself onto his bed…HIS bed.

Taking a huge whiff of his scent that his covers had, by now, been drowned in, in fell back asleep as her soul daintily climbed to the heavens above.

OK…STOP…rewind…WHAT??

Where the hell did that come from?

All of a sudden she liked Itachi?? NO NO NO!! That was going WAY too fast.

She awoke in an instant, reality weighing on her shoulders. She couldn't like Itachi. Nope, not yet. It wasn't right!! Sure, she'd been stalking him, literally for the past three months, but that wasn't because she was a fan girl, oh, no…it was only a mission. So, she developed feelings for the older Uchiha, but goddamn it, she wasn't about to admit she even LIKED him in that way…

_DROP-FUCKING-DEAD-GEORGEOUS!! _The little voice in her head screamed

**SO!? **She retorted at her own mind, **This is like the FIRST time I've actually met him.**

_But, admit it, he's got feelings for you…_

Her mind WAS right (or whoever the hell was talking to her) … but NO! Those were purely …watcha call it nowadays…hormones?

She was HOT!! And as a guy, he had every right to …

But to go through such lengths as to KIDNAP her. One thing was certain, she just met him, he knew her for a long fucking time!

(Long Paragraph Mode)

Ino, going from pure heavenly bliss to reality in one moment, jumped off the bed, and grabbed a note book. It was furry, black, with a red cloud at the front and that little piece of material that connected the back and clipped in at the front. And next to it a pencil.

In a hurry, she opened the Diary –well…it was one now, she didn't care what it was before- and saw it belonged to Itachi. Taken a back, she was tempted to close it, but something told her to keep reading.

Dear Die-ary,

I'll name you Ino-chan for the time being. Why? Because ever since I can remember I have been in love with a girl five or six years younger than me. Crazy? Definitely. She's my brother's age, but I just can't… seem… to forget her… at all…

Ino's her name. She has long blonde hair, and dazzling sapphire blue eyes, and a figure models would do anything to have. She's a skilled ninja, smart, an amazing scout, interrogator, and spy. She can cook, clean…like basically the perfect house wife with a security system of her own. I can not believe my brother looked her over. I cannot believe that dipshit even considered Sakura over her. She's my baby .

Ok, I'll start by telling you WHY I like her. I have liked her ever since the day she turned twelve, and graduated from the academy. I was what? Seventeen? But no matter…when I came to make sure the secret of why I killed the Uchiha clan didn't come out, I saw her. She was just ambling down the street, listening to her iPod. Of duty, with no missions 'cause she was getting ready for the Chunnin Exams, she walked down the street in ripped jeans that were too long for her height, torn at the bottom, a skateboard in hand, dark purple T-Shirt on top of a long sleeved black shirt. Her hands were covered in fishnets…you know…the kind that goes around your fingers and ends at your wrist. Yah, those. Her hair was up as usual, but this time in a messy bun, and her bangs looked a little sane, with a few strands of hair hanging loose around her face. And she had …matured… if you catch my drift. Her black iPod had a red cloud custom made on the back. Oh if she only knew what it stood for…

And so, she was walking, paying not the slightest attention to me. But I paid attention to her…I have watched her grow up, and now, that's what she became. She was perfect. She was just what I wanted. And if she didn't end up with Shikamaru or my brother, or Gaara, she would have to end up with me. Actually, she'd end up with me anyway. I'd find a way to make her mine…and now…four years later…I'm writing in a diary for the 5 W's and one H on and about Ino Yamanka, and here follows my plan to make her mine. By the way…it also includes the pact I made with --

Ino shut the book to an abrupt close, as the door slid open. As a skilled illusionist, she used misdirection to avoid Itachi's gaze from falling on the notebook, and quickly placed it back.

"H-Hi…" she smiled.

_-Oh, MY, FREAKING GAWD!! He remembered EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK YOU WHERE WEARING!!-_

**And I thought I was insane, **Ino mumbled at her subconscious (is that what it was?)

She rubbed the back of her head, but Itachi smiled. He realized she read the diary. He intended her to read it…but she could never know.

"I just wanted to tell you…that…" he saw Ino was getting uncomfortable, so he made a pause before and after 'that'… then just stopped to stare at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyes filled with confusion.

"Come in, close the door…"

And he followed her instruction, then sat opposite her on the bed.

"I read the diary…" she breathed, closing her eyes, waiting for impact…when nothing came, she opened her eyes to a smug smirk.

"Hi…" he smiled at her.

"YOU!!" and she grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him on the head with it. All that echoed through the room was a really, truly, happy laugh.

XxX


End file.
